


Drabble

by Kaworu



Series: Valentine's Day Drabbles [41]
Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaworu/pseuds/Kaworu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble

It was not a good day for Fuwa Shou. Kyouko was still wagging her tail at that bastard Tsuruga, his latest single was postponed, and the damned Beagles had snatched Tokyo Dome for their concert right under his nose. Life couldn't get any worse. Scratch that, it could. The very reason of his foul mood (or at least the last part of it) was standing in his way, annoyingly self-confident smirk curving his no doubt painted mouth.

"What the fuck do you want, Beagle?" Shou asked, arms folded on his chest.

"So rude," Reino wrinkled his nose. "And here I was going to be nice and help you." He sighed dramatically.

"The fuck can you help me with?" Shou huffed.

In a second Reino was right in front of him, Vie Ghoul vocalist's hand on Shou's throat, intense glare making him freeze in place.

"Just think," Reino hissed, his hand sliding along Shou's throat. "Wouldn't _she_ be furious?"

And the next thing Shou knew he was being kissed forcefully in the middle of a corridor, security cameras all around them, an unfortunate PA squeaking in shock and sliding down a wall with a hand pressed to her mouth.

"Consider it a gift," Reino murmured as he pulled away, the smirk back on his face.


End file.
